


After the gathering

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (Band), Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had just played the second and final show of their intimate gigs at the Lido in Berlin. Theo was hanging out backstage and was soon joined by his mate in their rather small dressing room. Adam was a teaser and therefore couldn't help but delicately point out what he had witnessed on stage, the singer's hard on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the gathering

“Had some inappropriate thoughts?”, Adam asked, smirking, as he joined his friend backstage in their dressing room. 

It was quite a small room but given the fact that the venue itself was rather tiny, they didn’t expect anything else. There was enough space for their band to change their clothes, some seating facilities and of course a table full of drinks and snacks though. 

Surely it got a bit cramped when all men were in there at the same time but right now the other guys were wandering around the venue and having a good time after a fantastic gig.

Theo was sitting on a couch in the back of the room, a beer in his left hand and his phone in the other, as he shortly glanced up at his friend. 

“What do you mean?”, the singer asked, but avoided to look him into the eyes. 

Of course, he knew. 

“Well I’m talking about your stage boner.”, the guitarist stated and walked over to his friend. 

“Shut up! I didn’t have a boner.”, Theo uttered, his cheeks slightly reddening. 

He hoped his mate wouldn’t notice that in the dim light of the room.

“I guess me and a few hundred fans are of another opinion then.”, the pianist replied grinning, got himself a bottle of coconut water from the desk in front of the couch and opened it. 

The singer groaned embarrassed. 

“God, where are you even looking at?”, he grumbled. 

Adam just shrugged confidently and took a sip of the refreshing beverage, before he said smugly, 

“I didn’t know I had such effects on you.” 

At that, the singer stared at his mate, his eyes and mouth wide open. He was completely lost for words for a long moment. 

“I did not have a boner because of you!”, he eventually shrieked horrified. 

“So you actually admit that you got hard?”, Adam asked, grinning. 

“I- Oh shut up! It’s none of your business anyway.”, the singer replied and focused onto his phone again. 

He was checking his social networks for the first reactions and photos from the gig tonight.

Theo hoped his mate would just let go of that embarrassing topic. He sometimes just couldn’t help thinking about certain things, when he was on stage, surrounded by beautiful people while singing and losing himself in the music and their lyrics. 

The fact that Adam sometimes came so close didn’t help distracting him either. It rather caused the opposite, as his thoughts frequently drifted to dirty images of his mate. 

Since Adam was working out and showed off his body more often and he therefore got a nice glance at it every now and then, he couldn’t deny that his friend was quite appealing. He was no way in love with Adam but there was a certain force of attraction, he couldn’t deny that. 

The guitarist had gained a lot self-confidence, now that he was happy with his body and that also affected his charisma. Sure, the pianist had never been bad looking and they were best friends for years but Theo just never felt anyhow attracted to him out of the platonic way. 

He would never admit that to anyone, not even to himself to be honest, but fact was, it occurred that he had some wild scenarios of him and Adam doing stuff, that was way across the border of being just friends, running through his head. 

What is more, Theo sometimes had the feeling that the other did certain things on purpose because he knew how he’d react. 

Lately the guitarist got more and more brave again. They had actually stopped with their special moment during “Evelyn” since the “Exile” tour but at the intimate shows in London and Berlin, the pianist took the chance and leaned his forehead against the singer’s again, his nose gracing the others cheek, which obviously made the crowd go wild. 

When he was standing so close and practically eating him with his eyes, he also whispered things into his ear. Theo didn’t understand most of it and it probably was something really innocent. At least that’s what he told himself. That Adam did all of this just because he wanted to give the crowd a good show but his imagination ran wild nevertheless. 

He’d never admit it to the other, but this little incident on stage earlier today was indeed kind of the pianist’s fault. But how on earth, was he supposed not to get dirty thoughts when his mate acted like that? He was pulled out of his thoughts as his friend spoke again.

“If you already get so aroused while I’m just standing nearby, I bet I could get you hard in no time if I actually tried.” 

At that Theo looked quite startled and gobsmacked for a moment, not believing what the other had just said. The singer quickly pushed all inappropriate thoughts away before he replied. 

“You wish! I mean you’re not that bad looking, I give you that, but you’re just totally not my type.”

Adam chose to ignore that comment. 

“It wouldn’t even take five minutes.”, he stated, looking into the horrified face of his friend. 

Theo was lost for words and just stared at his friend. 

“You doubt me?”, the pianist asked challenging, his eyebrow risen. 

“Nothing would happen, Adam. It’d just be immensely awkward. For both of us.”, the younger man uttered in response to the other’s crazy idea, feeling his cheeks reddening again. 

The guitarist shrugged. “Then prove me wrong.”

Theo just looked at his mate for a while. He expected this to be a joke and waited for the other to laugh or something. But he didn’t. 

“You’re drunk, right?”, the singer eventually asked, figuring this could be the only explanation for what his mate had just said. 

Adam rolled his eyes at that. 

“You know I gave up drinking. For over a year already.”, the older man uttered. 

“So you actually mean what you just said?”, Theo asked disbelievingly. 

“Sure. Or are you scared of how fast it’d be over?”, the other answered grinning as he screw the cap back onto the bottle of coconut water and put it onto the table.

Theo was gobsmacked for a second until he shook himself out of it. 

“That’s just ridiculous, Adam.”, he mumbled, shaking his head. 

“I mean you’re my friend but I’m certainly not gonna let you anywhere close to my dick.”, the singer stated, his voice a bit quivering. 

To be honest, just the thought of that got him trouble to focus and not to give in to the images his mind was throwing at him. 

Adam laughed at that, sending shivers down Theo’s spine. 

“Where’d be the fun in that? It’d be way too easy.”, the guitarist smirked.

What was going on? What the fuck were they even talking about? And why did Adam come up with this topic in the first place? As crazy as this whole thing sounded, Theo wasn’t averse to it at all. In fact he’d be totally up to getting intimate with his friend which actually completely freaked him out. 

The thing was that he was just shit scared of what would happen. But he was so damn curious too. 

Theo couldn’t believe what he was about to say next but he just had to give it a try and take the chance or he’d probably regret it forever. He had to force his voice to sound as calm as possible while he was freaking out internally. 

“Fine. But don’t be too disappointed. I told you I’m not into you.”

Adam was a bit surprised at how easily the other had agreed. But not unpleasantly in the slightest. He grinned in a way that made his friend’s heartbeat speed up, delighted by the other’s answer. 

The younger man already regretted what he had just agreed on. This wouldn’t end good. Oh no.

Adam walked over to the younger one and sat down besides him on the couch. Theo glanced over at him and gulped audibly. The pianist took the other’s phone and the beer out of his friend’s hands and placed both onto the table. Theo already felt his palms getting sweaty. Therefore, he quickly wiped them off on his trousers. 

As he looked at his friend, he saw that said one was just eyeing him up, his look shortly stopping at his lips before his gaze wandered to his eyes again. 

At first, Theo was quite hesitant and reluctant but let his friend get closer nevertheless. The older man was eventually sitting so close, that their bodies touched from thighs up to their shoulders. The singer had his head turned to the side, so he could better look at Adam.

Adam’s face came closer and closer to the singer’s. Theo felt the other’s hot breath on his skin and stared into his friend’s deep blue eyes, that were focused right onto him, as the distance between them got smaller and smaller. 

The pianist eventually lowered his gaze onto the singer’s mouth, before he closed his eyes completely and slightly brushed his lips over his friend’s. He wasn’t really touching them yet, his beard gracing Theo’s soft skin. 

That action made the other hold his breath. In the last moment before the older man could fully close the last distance between them, Theo quickly pulled back though and therefore made his friend open his eyes and chuckle.

“What? Are you chickening out? It’s not like you’ve never kissed a guy, am I right?” 

Theo let out a forced laugh. That was not exactly why he was nervous. Rather that it was Adam, his best friend. His best friend who was about to kiss him. His best friend who was about to kiss him and caused him trouble not to forget the lyrics when he got too close on stage. 

God, what had he gotten himself into? He couldn’t let the other know that he actually had a thing for him. Why the hell had he been so stupid and curious to ruin everything?

The pianist leaned in again and the younger man took a shaky breath. Theo clawed his fingers into his thighs and forcefully shut his eyes, trying to distract himself, hoping the pianist would eventually stop if he showed no reaction. 

However, the guitarist smiled and closed his eyes once more as he moved in again and carefully captured his friend’s lips, this time the other stayed in place, with his own and let them linger there for a few seconds before he pulled back again. 

He repeated this action and felt Theo’s primary restraint crumble within seconds. His tightly pressed together eyelids relaxed, he was finally calming and almost giving in. 

That made Adam smile and he therefore continued placing sweet kisses to the other’s lips. 

Soon the singer started to actually enjoy this though. All intentions about not giving in were forgotten and he carefully kissed his mate back. He just wasn’t able to resist this man anymore. 

As Adam felt his friend respond to his kisses, he enjoyed the pleasure of Theo’s soft and wary pecks for a while before he dared to nibble and eventually lick the other’s lips. 

He immediately felt the singer opening his mouth to him. Their hot tongues touched and both couldn’t fully repress a quiet moan.

This was almost too easy. He hadn’t believed his friend a single word when he had said he wouldn’t find him attractive at all. Adam wasn’t stupid and was very well aware of how the other sometimes looked at him when he thought he didn’t notice. Especially when they were changing clothes or when he came out of the shower. This cheeky bastard.

However, for Theo it was quite weird and unusual to kiss a man after all those years and on top of that, his best friend. Sure, the singer had experimented in his youth and had had a thing with some guys. But this was something totally different. He had met those guys at a club or something and mostly never saw them again afterwards but Adam was his best friend and band mate.

Anyway, Adam was a very good kisser and so Theo eventually put more passion into their kiss as well. 

The singer wrapped his arms around his friend’s neck, trying to get him even closer. One of his hands slightly scratched over the buzz cut on the back of the guitarist’s head. He felt the other smiling into the kiss at that and Adam’s strong arms settled on his hips, making the other’s heart bump madly. 

The pianist crawled up onto the couch and softly pushed the other down without breaking the kiss.

As his friend was lying on the cushioned surface, he settled comfortably between his legs, his hands still on the other’s hips. Now their bodies were touching from their chests all the way down to their groins. 

Adam shortly let go of Theo’s lips and instead put some kisses onto the singer’s neck. This action caused soft sighs leaving the other’s lips although Theo attempted to mute them with biting down hard on his lower lip, without much success though.

However, his hands reached up to Adam’s soft and fluffy hair and he slightly pulled on it. 

Oh, the pianist was already so close to receiving his goal. He shortly sucked on his friend’s sensitive skin and left a little red mark, before he moved to capture the other’s sensual lips once more in a passionate kiss. 

One of his hands moved to cup Theo’s cheek and his thumb softly stroke it before his hand ran all the way down to the other’s navel, caressing the naked skin that was peeking out from the singer’s almost unbuttoned shirt. Adam loved the other’s choice to wear his shirt like that. He could feel goose bumps appear wherever he touched the other man.

By now Theo had forgotten everything else around him that wasn’t Adam. His brain was only filled with thoughts about the guitarist. Adam’s smell. Adam’s taste. Adam’s warm and soft but trained body. Adam Adam Adam. 

All of a sudden, it hit him that it was his best friend that was lying on top of him, kissing him and causing him such pleasure. The other’s weight brought sweet pressure to his groin and every little movement of his mate’s body, caused a slight sensation in his lower region. 

He could feel himself getting aroused and moved his hands to the older one’s neck to hold him close while he continued to move his lips against the other man’s. Theo couldn’t hold back some sensual moans that escaped his lips every now and then anymore.

All of a sudden, Adam pulled away and broke the kiss though, much to Theo’s dislike. 

The singer opened his eyes and looked at his friend, his eyebrows furrowed and a pout on his lips. 

“3:40”, the pianist muttered. 

Theo stared up at him with dark eyes, his reddened lips slightly parted. Now he was totally confused. He had already long forgotten, what had gotten them into making out in the first place. 

“What?”, he therefore asked, breathlessly. 

“It took 3:40 to get you hard.”, Adam smirked, clearing up the other’s confusion and showing him the timer on his phone. 

He had secretly started it before he had joined his friend on the couch.

The singer wanted to protest, feeling his face and ears getting hot. 

“I’m no-“ 

“Yes you are.”, Adam interrupted him smiling. 

“Don’t even try to deny it. I can feel it.”, he added and his smile got even bigger. 

The younger man was lost for words. He didn’t know how to respond. He’d have loved to get swallowed by the couch and just escape this embarrassing situation. 

Theo couldn’t do much though. Adam was still hovering over him, his hands, that he used to hold himself up, resting besides the singer’s head. 

The only thing he could do, was avoiding looking at his friend and changing his skin colour to such a deep shade of red, of which he, until now, wasn’t aware the human skin could even reach.

The singer wasn’t at all expecting that kissing his friend would turn him on that much. He actually thought that he was stronger and could resist this temptation that was his so called friend. If he had known that, he’d have never ever agreed on this. 

Well sure, he had been quite curious and just wanted to know how it’d feel. He would’ve never imagined that it’d be so damn good though. 

Since Adam started working out and grew a beard, something else changed. He got rid of his shy self and suddenly Theo discovered a side of his mate that he had never seen before. The guitarist finally felt sexy and good about himself and knew how to play with his traits. He purposefully used the full force of his new gained sexiness on the singer.

However, unlike Theo, Adam didn’t seem surprised by the other’s reaction at all. It took him some willpower to resist the urge to keep on going and see where this would lead but after years of thinking that he’d never have a chance with his friend, he couldn’t help but tease the other a bit. 

He was curious about how this would continue from the singer’s side, now that said one couldn’t deny the fact that he actually was attracted to him. Would he admit it towards him? Or would he have to help along some more?

Anyway, for now Adam enjoyed his victory and therefore the sight of a heavily blushing singer underneath him. 

“It was a pleasure.”, the pianist smiled and leaned down to peck his gobsmacked friend on the lips once more, before he moved away from him and stood up, leaving his deep red and flustered bandmate alone on the couch.

Adam walked towards the door and turned around to face his friend again. 

“You know, I could and I actually would help you with that.”, he stated and nodded towards Theo’s very obvious bulge under his tight pants. “But as you’re totally not into me and probably got hard by thinking of someone else, I’ll leave that to yourself.”, Adam added, not able to hide the smug grin.

“Are you fucking serious?”, Theo growled at him, his voice trembling from anger, frustration and embarrassment, as he sat up and covered his lower region with a pillow. 

He didn’t really just make him hot and now let him hang here, did he? 

As Adam didn’t answer but instead smiled smugly as he walked out of the dressing room, the singer added “You fucking wanker!”


End file.
